


Christmas Fluff

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Exactly what the title says...





	Christmas Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Christmas at the Burrow was even better than Hogwarts, Harry thought as he helped Ron with the dishes, drying a plate with a jet of hot air. The house smelled of gingerbread and pine, and the decorations were a little battered, but nonetheless cheerful. 

It seemed every time Harry turned a corner, someone was whispering and wrapping -- walking into a pair of flying scissors was a definite hazard. The strings of singing holly-lights were slightly off-key, but they made up for it with enthusiasm. They really didn't match unfortunately. One in the sitting room chirped 'We Wish You A Happy Christmas,' while the kitchen set hummed a dismal 'O Come All Ye Faithful.' Ron put his fingers in his ears. But Harry rather liked them. 

Besides, he was in a great mood, even for Christmas. 

All through dinner Percy had carefully not looked at him, and when someone tries not to look at you, they end up glancing over quite a lot. Plus, he'd dropped his fork, forgot to put his napkin in his lap and poured gravy all over it, and then didn't hear anybody ask him to pass the salt. When they both reached for it at once, their hands had met over the table. Percy could turn as red as his hair.

Harry wiped away a little smile. He felt the weight of a gaze on him, and knew without turning around who it was. 

"Harry..." Percy cleared his throat. "Do you need a -- need some help there?"

"Nah, we've got it," Ron said. 

Shit. But it was probably better they didn't act like this in front of Ron. Even Ron would get suspicious eventually. Harry turned and shrugged with a helpless gesture.

Percy hovered in the doorway, glanced about carefully, and mouthed: "Later." 

Harry said aloud, "I suppose we have it," as he nodded emphatically. His heart raced.

"You know, Harry," Ron observed, glancing after his brother. "Percy's been acting weird all night."

Yeah, it was probably a good thing Percy didn't help with the dishes. Harry waited on pins and needles for bedtime.

~*~*~

But it was really late before Ron was finally asleep, the covers rising and falling steadily. Harry crept along the dark hall past Fred and George's room and stood outside Percy's door. It occurred to him that he'd never even been in here before. He couldn't exactly knock. 

"Psst. Percy..." he whispered. There wasn't a sound.

Harry glanced up and down the empty hall, the cheerful colours of the hand-woven rugs and homey pictures gone to tones of blue-grey in the dark. He decided he was invited so therefore... he turned the knob, which gave an excruciatingly loud click, and edged into Percy's room.

It was very dark, and it took Harry's eyes a moment to adjust. He had an impression of extreme neatness, a stark contrast to the clutter of Ron's room, and there Percy was, curled up around his pillow... 

...fast asleep. 


End file.
